The games you play
by Ninjabelle
Summary: Marik's an egocentric, spoiled and cold person. Bakura, quietly, wants nothing more than for him to care. They're together, but always with a safe distance in between. Can they overcome those games, can they overcome that distance? MarikxBakura AU, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Yes. Another Psychoshipping story coming from me, however, this one will be a little AU.**

**No card games… no Sennen items and no ancient Egypt.**

**But there will be other things, like, YAOI!!**

**Also some violence… bad words and other goodness you may or may not expect from a MarikxBakura fic.**

**Will be rated T for now… may change to M in the future, so you've been warned.**

**Enjoy!**

**OH. YEAH. I always forget to put a disclaimer in my fics, so… here it goes:**

**I DON'T, AND WILL REPEAT, DO NOT OWN YUGIOH. ****ß****- But I will.. SOMEDAY. **

***insert evil laugh here***

**----**

He slept alone just as happily as he slept together with him.

He could just as easily do without him.

Staring into his mirror Bakura let out a deep sigh.

"I'm so done with this…"

Hours later, when the sun was already set high in the sky, Marik slowly opened his eyes.

Lazily making his way around his room he walked down the long stairs leading down to the second floor of the mansion.

Walking into the kitchen he figured he'd find Bakura there, but instead he found it empty.

"That's strange…" he mumbled to himself.

And Marik made his way down another long hallway, to Bakura's room.

He didn't bother knocking, and swaying open the door he also found that room empty.

A little bothered now Marik walked down another pair of stairs, to the living room.

Empty.

The terrace maybe?

Empty.

"Where the fuck are you?"

Making his way to the garage he smirked.

No car.

That meant no Bakura and he felt a fairly stupid not checking there first.

Walking back into the mansion he angrily grabbed the phone in the kitchen.

But dialing Bakura's number he heard soft beeps coming from down the hall.

Dropping the phone he walked up to Bakura's room, to find his phone laying on his bed.

"Great…" Marik hissed, Bakura was gone somewhere and unreachable.

Bakura had been driving around in his old corvette for hours, not really knowing whereto.

Just away for a little while, away from Marik and his little games, his mind fucking and his anger outbursts.

Without really noticing he pulled up to an old and abandoned warehouse, one that he used to call his home.

Getting out of his car he slowly made his way to the back of the building, he still remembered everything.

The old trashcan on the backside still stood there, climbing on top of it he reached his arms up, running his fingers over the cold stone to find a small ledge.

Pulling himself up he soon found the broken window to his left, and made his way into the building.

Taking in the smell of old dust Bakura felt at ease.

He'd missed it.

Walking around the cold and empty room he stood in brought back so many memories, it had been two years since the last time he stood right in that room, but he'd been a different person back then.

He didn't need anything, and he was at his best all by himself.

Today really was not so different, accept for one thing, he actually preferred not being by himself, he didn't want to be alone anymore.

Still, living in that big beautiful mansion with a dozen people by his side every evening he felt more alone than ever before.

They were all the same, no outstanding personality whatsoever.

And for the only one he had ever come to care about life was no different.

Party after party… drink after drink.

So damn shallow. Bakura despised it.

But today he stood there as a man of wealth.

He knew he shouldn't complain, but in a strange way that old dusty mattress laying in the corner of the room seemed much more comfortable than the large soft one he had back 'home'.

At least laying down on his old one he knew he belonged on it all by himself. All alone, like he had always.

But in the big soft bed, drowned between the pillows he always felt so lost. So alone, and it didn't seem natural.

And when Marik would lay besides him, it would all be okay again.

But then the following night Marik would just head back up to his own room. And not a word was said about the night prior.

Just as if it was all normal to act like that.

Bakura shook his head.

It was far from normal to play games with someone's hart.

_Maybe he just doesn't know?_

He doubted it.

Bakura was master of disguise, but during those long night he knew he couldn't conceal what he felt, he knew Marik just had to notice, he just chose not to care or deal with it. And Bakura couldn't deal with knowing he didn't care at all. But he wouldn't let anyone have such a grip on him.

"Then… you can just go to hell Marik… let's see how well you do without me."

Bakura's voice was cold, but his eyes betrayed his emotions, like they had always, when dealing with Marik.

The sun was already setting and still no sign of Bakura.

Marik was so angry he actually appeared dead calm.

When the doorbell rang he was down all two stairs in less than five seconds.

Swinging it open he didn't find the person he hoped for standing there, but four others instead.

Marik hadn't forgotten, tonight was poker night.

"Come in…" he mumbled.

Without Bakura being there this was going to be a disaster.

Thee hours and nine thousand dollars later Marik's mood was at it's absolute worst.

"You're really not in shape today, Ishtar." one of the men grinned.

"Just a bad day…" Marik grumbled.

And it was.

Without Bakura's little card tricks Marik was a very poor poker player.

_When that idiot comes back he'll be so very sorry…_

There wasn't a single doubt that he wouldn't come back, Marik simply knew he would.

Another two hours passed and Marik watched in pure horror as he lost another hand. And another two thousand dollars.

The men laughed.

Collecting their money they lazily got up.

"It's getting late… tell Bakura hi when he gets back and we'll see you next week."

Marik managed a bitter smile.

Sure they were all happy with all that easily made money, and even though losing so much didn't harm Marik's wealth the smallest bit, he was still angry.

He just couldn't stand losing. And he surely couldn't stand losing to those foolish men.

"You better have a damn good explanation for not being here tonight…"

Angry and tired Marik let his body fall back on his mattress.

The next morning Bakura still wasn't there, but not in the least concerned if something might have been wrong Marik started his day just like any other.

In a few nights a big deal would be finally closed, and that was all Marik felt like keeping busy with.

"Fuck you Bakura…"

As Marik was still silently cursing Bakura for not being there, Bakura himself was having a much better time all by himself.

Walking around those empty streets, chilly even though the sun was shining.

His long hair swaying with the wind, and his hands buried deep into his pockets.

Still, he felt strange leaving Marik all alone last night, and he could only imagine how angry Marik must have been realizing he did leave him all alone to deal with playing their little game all by himself.

Bakura smiled.

Maybe realizing just how much Bakura meant for most of his money resources Marik could learn to appreciate him a little more.

Turning another corner he walked back into the alley were the warehouse was located.

"Honey, I'm home…"

And Bakura climbed back inside.

How ironic it was, that while entering his old home he was greeted by someone.

"I remember you…"

Bakura couldn't help but feel a little nauseous by the smell that came from the man standing in front of him.

"Well I don't remember you… but that doesn't matter since you're about to leave anyway."

The man shook his head and let out a loud and unpleasant laugh.

Clearly not intimidated by Bakura's words he slowly walked towards him grinning as if he was a madman. And Bakura knew that he probably was.

"You are that kid, always hanging around here… until you suddenly left…"

Bakura smirked.

"What exactly is it you want? Another shot of heroine perhaps?"

The man frowned.

"I want you dead, boy."

Bakura raised his eyebrows, but he remembered the people in this neighborhood, so he wasn't all that surprised.

"Do you have any reasons for wanting me dead?"

Bakura's voice was laced with amusement when asking this.

"After you left this place became mine… and now you think you can just come back here and claim this to be your home?"

Bakura laughed.

"This is just a temporary place for me to stay… unlike you I now have another, better place to call home. I'm just here for… sentimental reasons…"

The man wasn't that amused by Bakura's words, so without wasting any time he reached into one of his pockets to grab a rusty knife.

"If you say you're sorry right now, I might not make this as painful as I had planned."

Bakura grinned, "foolish man, you just chose your last words very poorly."

The next morning Marik walked down to the kitchen slowly.

His head was hurting, and he'd hardly slept last night.

Walking straight up to the refrigerator to get himself something to drink it took him a couple of seconds to notice someone sitting at the table.

"You…" Marik snapped "where the fuck _were_ you?"

When Bakura didn't answer fast enough Marik slammed his fists on the table on either side of Bakura.

"Tell me _now_."

Bakura looked up at him, not very impressed.

"I went for a little drive, calm down."

This only angered Marik more.

"Do you know how much money I lost because of _you_?" his voice was calm, but Bakura knew better than to think Marik was feeling calm as well.

"You'll get back ten times as much this weekend… no need to be so upset."

Marik slowly moved his eyes over Bakura's face, his chest, his hands.

He was cleaning some sort of dirty knife.

"Where did you get that?" Marik spitted pointing at the knife.

Bakura smiled darkly.

"Doesn't matter, it's just a new one… for my collection."

"Well knock yourself out with your little knife fetish… I'm out."

And Marik slammed the door closed on his way out of the house, to the garage to get his motorcycle.

Driving as fast as he could, down the long highway leading to the city he allowed himself to relax a little.

Bakura was back again, nothing could ruin his million dollar deal.

Marik let out a long sigh.

He shouldn't let that stupid Bakura get to him.

He should just relax some more, what fun was life always so tense?

But he couldn't help but hate the loose way Bakura would always behave.

He just did whatever he pleased. He would just leave without telling, come back whenever he pleased, hardly ever informing Marik.

This wasn't what Marik had imagined asking Bakura to come live with him.

Marik enjoyed being in control, and he blamed himself for often simply forgetting that there was no such thing as controlling Bakura.

Still, he enjoyed Bakura's company, that same loose way of life that had intrigued him so much back then, becoming what annoyed him the most now was almost an ironic thing.

He remembered the first time he stared into those dark, brown eyes.

He loved it then and he loved it now, only difrence that now besides that love he'd also came to hate them, seeing how love and hate often get to be a little too close for comfort.

Yes, Marik remembered every little detail of their first meeting, and driving alone the smooth road he allowed his mind to wander back, back to where all the trouble had begun.

----

Marik was lost, he usualy never ever sat foot in the bad part of town, and even though he himself wasn't much of a saint the people walking the streets around him were either very bad sinners or worse.

Cursing quietly Marik turned another corner in the maze that resembled streets in this neighborhood.

Ice cold drops were now falling rapidly from the sky and Marik felt that if he didn't seek some shelter soon, he'd freeze to death.

Looking up at an old, gray and what seemed to be an abandoned building Marik took his chances and quickly looked for a way in.

Finding the front door closed up with wooden panels and thick locks Marik walked around the building, to find a broken window on one side.

Klimbing up a couple of crates and a garbage can Marik let himself slip through the window, falling quite a bit back down, on a hard and dusty floor.

Slowly getting up Marik looked around.

There was no light in the room, except for the dimmed orange glow coming from the street lights through the window.

Marik noticed an old mattress in one corner, and a wooden stool in the other.

Realizing that this place might not have been as abandoned as he had thought it was, Marik felt shivers run down his spine.

Taking a deep breath he walked through the door and down a pair of squeeking stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs he could see a dim light to his right, and curiosity beating his common sense, Marik quietly made his way to it.

Standing in a doorway leading to another big room Marik saw that the source of the light was one candle, sitting on a crate, with another crate next to it.

Out of the corner of his eyes Marik saw something move.

Quickly stepping back he realized that it was only a rat.

He let out a relieved sigh, but turning to look around the room again Marik's heart skipped a few beats finding dark, angry eyes staring into his own."Who the hell are you?"

That voice, Marik was sure he had never heard a voice that cold and demanding before.

Trying hard to stay calm Marik kept his voice low.

"It's raining… I needed some shelter…"

A cold laugh echoed through the empty building.

"You chose a very bad place to seek shelter…"

----

**A/N**

**Yay! Cliffhanger. I love those…**

**I hope I didn't make Bakura too OOC, but even if he is… I kinda like him a little more… uh… sensitive?**

**Next chapter is more or less finished… but I'd really like to hear some feedback before I post it you know!**

**So… Review?**

**Ninjabelle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Ninjabelle productions proudly present... (I always wanted to say that. haha XD)**

The games you play, **chapter 2!!!!**

**I don't have anything interesting to say here right now...**

**BUT, I really want to say thank you so much to those who reviewed, it's so good to hear some feedback!**

**Now, enjoy!!**

* * *

Marik's breath once again caught in his throat when he felt two strong hand grip the front of his shirt, pulling him harshly into the room, near the candle.

As Marik moved his eyes over the body those eyes and hands belonged to he was surprised.

He figured he'd discover a dirty, old homeless person, but the young man standing in front of him looked surprisingly fresh… and not at all like the type of person you would think to find in an abandoned building like this.

When the hands finally let go of Marik's shirt he stumbled back a little puzzled.

"Why are you in here…"

The other raised his eyebrows.

"I live here."

He said it as if it was the most ordinary thing.

"But you… you're going to regret ever setting foot in this building."

Marik's eyes widened looking over to the knife that was now only inches away from his cheek, and stammered, "wait… you don't have to kill me… I'm already leaving…"

Trying to move back Marik could feel the knife push hard against his skin, a stinging pain following while his blood drip slowly from the cut.

Marik was angry now, how dared that idiot cut him? What a nerve he had.

Sending his knee straight into the young man's stomach Marik crawled away towards the door of the room.

Feeling a heavy weight stopping him only a moment later Marik cursed.

"Get off you freak!"

Marik couldn't help his voice to sound a little panicked.

He usually had no problem fighting, he actually enjoyed it every once in a while, but this time was definitely different.

The grip on Marik's body tightened and he could feel the now bloody knife press firmly against his throat.

"Nobody comes into my home without regretting it."

Sure he was going to die Marik closed his eyes.

But when he opened them again because he could feel the weight being lift off of him the young man was gone.

"What…?" But Marik didn't get long to figure where he had gone off too, he could now hear voices coming from down the hall.

"… there you are you damn thief, this time you won't get away…!"

Two loud bangs were heard and Marik immediately felt sick to his stomach.

Gunshots? What the hell had he gotten himself into.

Looking around the room he found no other way out, and unless the wooden boards on the front door of the building had by some miracle come off their was no other escape then back up the stairs, but that meant crossing the hall, and that really wasn't much of an option either.

Desperately searching for a hiding place in the empty room Marik realized he had none.

Feeling his back hit the wall of the far corner of the room Marik cursed again.

I was supposed to be back at home right now…

Then he saw the young man stumble back into the room, tightly gripping his left shoulder, followed by an older man with greasy brown hair framing his face.

"This will teach you stealing our shit…"

Shifting his gaze over to Marik the other man smirked.

"Well well… what do we have here? Another little thief? I'll make sure you never see the light of day again you little fuck."

Marik gasped when he saw the gun point at him.

He had absolutely nothing to do with this! How much bad luck can one have? Marik's eyes scanned the room, panic taking over his senses once more.

He didn't like this at all… didn't like to panic _at all_. He liked control better, the lack of it in his current situation enough to drive him insane.

Just when the man was about to push his finger down on the trigger he stopped.

Falling forward the gun slipped out of his hand, and with a loud thud the man hit the floor.

Marik's stomach turned seeing the same knife that was pressed against his own throat just moments ago sticking out of the man's neck.

"… boss?" another voice could be heard coming from down the hallway.

Swiftly picking up the gun the young man pointed it at the other man as he slowly entered the room, his gun also ready.

Looking over at his, Marik guessed now dead, boss the man flinched.

"You filthy fuck! You're going to die!"

An arrogant laugh filled the air.

"I don't think so."

Bang!

The sound was so loud Marik was sure he'd be going deaf.

Marik didn't know how exactly to feel when he found the other older man also dead on the floor, but the younger one still quite alive.

Gripping his shoulder tighter he slowly sank to the floor.

_He's really hurt… _but Marik felt a little unsure of what to do.

Slowly walking over to him he mumbled an uncharacteristically soft "…you okay?"

A low growl was his answer.

"… you saved my life."

Dark, brown eyes met his own.

"Don't get all excited, I only did that to finish the job myself."

Marik moved back, but noticing the other not getting up to shoot him he stopped.

"Maybe you should go to a hospital or something…?"

The young man smirked but didn't respond.

Figuring he had nothing more to fear from the other in his current state he couldn't help himself for being curious.

"Who were those men? … and what did you steal from them that made them want to kill you?"

"You talk far too much."

The young man didn't sound so amused so Marik stayed quiet for a while.

But seeing more blood drip from the other's arm Marik decided he just had to do _something_.

"What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me…"

Lifting one eyebrow the young man looked into Marik's eyes.

"Bakura."

----

Feeling the warm air blow though his hair driving fast Marik grinned.

Yes, he remembered meeting Bakura like it was just yesterday.

After telling Bakura his own name he convinced him to come back to his house, so he could see to that wound and let him stay for a while to repay him for saving his life.

Of course Bakura had his doubts at first, but after some more pushing from Marik he finally agreed. But he would stay no longer than a week.

Marik grinned again, Bakura had been here far longer than a week by now… he wondered if he'd forgotten his own promise not to stay too long, maybe he did like that comfy bed more than he would ever admit.

Stopping at a large office building Marik slowly got off his motorcycle.

Now it was time for business, he would talk to Bakura about things later.

----

The sun was already setting when Bakura heard Marik's bike pull up at the driveway.

Grabbing a bottle of red whine and two glasses he sat down on the couch.

"_Here we go…_"

"Bakura… where are you we got to talk…" Marik's voice sounded tired.

Bakura sighted.

"Over here…"

Dropping himself on the couch Marik kicked off his shoes.

Pouring the wine Bakura handed Marik a glass.

Closing his eyes Marik emptied the glass in less then a second.

"Ahh… nice… get me another one."

Bakura smiled.

Refilling Marik's glass Bakura glanced over at him before asking, "So… how did it go?"

Marik groaned.

"Fine… they want to meet again next weekend."

Bakura slowly nodded.

He didn't like the dark business Marik had gotten himself caught up in during the past few months, but he knew that there was no stopping Marik when there was money to be made.

It was silent for a while before Marik smoothly moved himself to sit next to Bakura, swinging his arm over his shoulder to pull him against his body tightly.

"So… are you going to tell me where the fuck you drove off to?"

"What does it matter?"

Bakura was already starting to feel angry but was willing to see how the situation would develop before pushing Marik off of him.

"I'm asking you a question… the least you can do is answer it?"

The tone of Marik's voice was a mean and unpleasant one.

"I went to the warehouse, Marik."

"Ooh… you were feeling homesick again?"

Bakura had to hold back a snappy comment but managed to stay calm.

"And what did you do there for two days… when you were supposed to be here taking care of business?"

Bakura kept quiet. Why bother answering while knowing that Marik didn't even want to listen to it.

Feeling Marik's arm pulling him even closer Bakura hissed.

"Maybe I should have stayed there, the only thing I have here is you, whining about all the little things that don't go exactly your way."

Seeing Marik's palm fly towards him Bakura swiftly grabbed it, hitting Marik's own cheek full force instead.

Bakura knew their little games by heart, say one little thing that insults Marik and you may expect a slap or be ignored for the following two days. Bakura was so tired of it all, so worn off because of it.

"I'll be in my room now, don't you dare follow me."

Bakura's voice was dark, laced with pure anger.

And then he quickly left the living room boiling on the inside.

Rubbing his cheek Marik grinned widely.

Sometimes he just loved having Bakura all bothered and angry… it was quite a pleasing sight.

After slowly emptying the rest of the bottle by himself Marik lazily got up from the couch, walking up the stairs to Bakura's room.

Opening the door a little Marik peeked inside.

The room was dark, Bakura had closed the curtains.

In the dim light, between the dark grey sheets Marik could make out the top of a head with wild messy white hair, and Marik smirked.

Stepping through the door as quietly as possible Marik closed and locked it behind him, tucking the key deep inside of the pocket of his jeans.

_You should have locked the door yourself Bakura… now prepare…_

Marik grinned at his thoughts as he slowly walked over to the bed.

Spreading his arms as wide as he could he was al ready to roughly drop himself on top Bakura to scare the shit out of him when he heard a muffled mumble come from under the sheets.

"Don't you dare… get out, I'm trying to sleep."

Marik frowned.

_There goes my perfect surprise…_

Marik let out a long sigh before laying himself down on the bed next to where he figured Bakura was somewhere between the pillows and sheets.

"Don't you think you should apologize for hitting me?"

Bakura's head slowly moved out from under the sheets.

"I'm not going to apologize, that would mean I am sorry for hitting you and I'm not. You had it coming."

Marik chuckled.

"I guess maybe I had…"

Bakura closed his eyes.

Marik was drunk, no doubt.

Lowering his voice he looked up at Marik.

"Go away, I want to sleep now leave me alone."

Seeing the look on Bakura's face Marik couldn't help but grin some more.

"You can sleep later…"

And he slowly moved himself ontopof him, pulling the sheets down a little to reveal Bakura's bare chest.

Bakura was tired… and not at all prepared for this sudden burst of interest in his body coming from Marik.

"I'm serious, Marik… I want to sleep and I've completely had it with you and your ridiculous bullshit."

Marik moaned pressing his lips against Bakura's chest.

"I love it when you're angry…"

"You're insane."

But Bakura didn't stop him… he'd missed it to say the least… he could hardly remember the last time they… it had just been a long time.

----

The next morning Bakura slowly opened his eyes, feeling something move next to him he was reminded of what had occurred the previous night.

Marik was lazily stretching himself and then glanced over to Bakura, finding him staring at him.

He grinned "good morning sunshine…"

Bakura couldn't help but sigh at Marik's obvious sarcasm.

Slowly getting up from his soft bed Bakura felt sore, but that was nothing strange seeing what happened last night.

Pulling his underwear back on he walked to the door, but trying to open it he found it locked.

"Why did you lock the door?"

Marik grinned as he slowly sat up.

"I had to keep you from leaving last night… not that I thought you'd want to leave after we… but just in case you got any ideas I made sure you couldn't just walk away."

Bakura raised his eyebrows but didn't question Marik's strange ideas.

"Well, now I want to take a shower so unlock the door."

"As you wish…"

And Marik got up from the bed, earning an intense glare from Bakura.

Getting the key out of the pocket of his jeans, that was now on the floor across the room he opened the door grinning at Bakura.

As Bakura slowly made his way over to the bathroom he was followed by Marik, who unlike himself didn't have the decency to get at least a little dressed, so he walked around the house completely naked.

Marik groaned standing in the hallway.

"I'm hungry…" he mumbled more to himself than Bakura.

Bakura shook his head, he was sure never to understand Marik's ways as he watched him make his way to the kitchen to prepare himself some breakfast, humming and still completely in the nude.

* * *

**See you next chapter, **

**In the meantime...**

**Review? Please?**

**xxxx Ninjabelle**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

This update somehow took insanely long.

I don't really have an excuse. LIFE GOT IN THE WAY.

...review more frequently and I'll update more frequently? how about that?

But a BIG-GLOMPY-THANKYOU to everyone who reviewed and faved and all that stuff. YOU MAKE ME HAPPY.

now. ON WITH THE STORY.

(I love caps lock.)

* * *

The week passed quickly, and even though after that one night Marik continued to sleep alone in his own bedroom Bakura was content.

They hadn't fought the entire week, and that was something very rare.

Today was a Friday, and Marik was hosting a party.

Knowing him well enough Bakura knew that this wasn't going to be just a party, no, it would be extravagant enormous and absolutely unforgettable for whoever lucky enough to be invited.

There would be wine, and the finest of food all perfectly presented on a buffet.

Marik absolutely loved parties, loud music loud laughing and having a loud and glamorous lifestyle, surrounded by a lot of loud people living it with him.

Bakura grinned taking another sip of his wine.

Yes, Marik had grown up in wealth, so he always searched for more extravagant and sometimes not so good ways to enjoy himself.

He loved being surrounded by people, drinking… having a taste of the fine life.

And he also had always been drawn to the more criminal way of life, just because when growing up he always had to be such a good boy.

The good in him was far gone now.

Tomorrow his million dollar deal would finally be sealed, and he'd be even more infamous, and Bakura knew Marik loved that idea.

Marik wanted to be wealthy, he enjoyed having a lot of money, but he didn't wish to live provided by the large bank account his parents had left him after they died. He wanted to make his own money, and he wanted to make more and more, even though without making his own he'd never have to worry about his finances either.

Growing up without such luxury Bakura got pleased by the very little things, like right now, sitting on a soft sofa on the terrace, watching the sunset and drinking his wine.

He didn't need to be surrounded by people to feel alive, he just needed to be left alone and he was at ease.

He loved this terrace and Marik hardly ever came here, taking the breathtaking view for granted.

The house was build on a cliff, looking down you could see the dunes and the sea.

The three stories of the house were decorated modernly, and of course with the most expensive furniture.

Bakura had always only considered the two upper floors his home, he disliked the first floor.

The large living room there was always the place where Marik would hold his parties, and have his business deals take place.

No, Bakura liked the second floor the most.

Of course his own bedroom was there, but also a bathroom, a large kitchen and dining area a guestroom and another smaller lounge room.

Then there was the top floor, but Bakura hardly ever came there.

Marik's bedroom was there, and that room alone was taking up almost the entire floor except for another bathroom.

Bakura remembered the first time he had sat foot in that gigantic house, never could he have imagined that he would actually come to like it there, and maybe even call it his home on special occasions.

----

"Here it is… I hope you'll like it here."

Bakura frowned following Marik along a long stone path leading to a gigantic mansion.

"This is your house? And you live here alone?" Bakura could hardly believe only a single person living in such an enormous house.

"Yes… but for the upcoming week I wont be alone, will I?"

Bakura hissed.

"Just because you offered to help me doesn't mean I'm going to be around you all week, make no mistake about that."

Marik grinned.

"Whatever you want, I have two guestrooms so you can pick which one you like best."

Waking into the house Bakura felt very strange.

It was so… clean.

He felt very out of place and just stood there still gripping his shoulder.

Marik stared at him suddenly seeming to realize he had forgotten all about it.

"Come with me, sit down… I'll take care of that."

Following Marik into a large living room Bakura slowly sat down at the far edge of the couch.

_What am I doing here…_

He was sure he had never ever felt that uncomfortable ever in his life.

Marik had left him all alone in the large room to get whatever he needed to take care of his shoulder, giving Bakura a moment to take in his new surroundings.

Everything looked expensive, and Bakura had to resist very not to stuff his pockets full and run back out of the house.

"Okay… take off your shirt."

Marik's voice brought Bakura back from his thoughts.

A little taken aback by his words Bakura raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry?"

"Take it off… you want me to take care of your shoulder don't you?"

Bakura didn't like being commanded, but he figured that as soon as he was healed up he could fulfill his promise and make Marik regret.

He silently took off his shirt, the movement hurting quite a bit but he didn't show it, he didn't need Marik to know.

"That's strange…" Marik mumbled.

"What?" Bakura hissed sharply.

"I don't see the bullet… but there's no exit wound so it should be there right?"

Bakura reached into his pocket to hold out a round little thing, covered in blood…

Marik gasped realizing it was the mentioned bullet.

"I already pulled it out." Bakura said bluntly.

"I can see that…" Marik whispered, and Bakura grinned noticing how Marik turned a little pale.

After being cleaned up and all wrapped up in bandages Marik showed Bakura the rest of the house.

Bakura was truly amazed by how big it was but he kept quiet, not wanting Marik to have to pleasure of knowing that he was a little impressed.

Leading him into another lounge room on the second floor Marik dropped himself down on another soft couch, in front of an enormous television.

Bakura frowned.

"How did you pay for all this…"

Marik smirked.

"I didn't."

Bakura frowned again.

"My parents did… in a way…"

"Aha."

But Bakura still didn't fully understand.

"I'll explain it later, now, do you want a drink?"

It was then that Bakura grew a little addicted to the expensive wine Marik always had plenty of.

After they had silently drank their wine Marik got up.

"It's getting late, let's go pick a room for you."

Both guestrooms were equally large, but Bakura preferred the one closest to the end of the hallway, it had a better view of the sea.

Still today, every time Bakura entered his room he would gaze out of the window, stare at the sea.

It had been two years, and he still wasn't used to it.

Resting his head against the soft pillows of the sofa, feeling the warm breeze graze his skin Bakura felt peaceful.

"Bakura!"

Marik's loud voice coming from behind him harshly pulled Bakura out of his peaceful state.

"What?" he hissed looking at Marik who was now standing behind him.

"I'm not hosting this party all by myself, you should help me… and what the hell is it you're doing here anyway?"

Bakura grinned

"Absolutely nothing, Marik… it's called relaxing, you should try it sometimes."

Marik clenched his teeth, his hands turning into fists.

"I need you to come inside with me. Now."

Bakura was starting to grow so tired of Marik always wanting everything his way.

"I'm not much of a party person, Marik, you should know by now."

"Yes I know, but what will everybody think if they see you sit out here all by yourself? They know you live here too, the least you can do is come inside with me and have a drink."

Bakura let out a deep sigh before lazily getting up.

He didn't feel much like starting a fight, not now things had been going so smoothly the past week.

"Just one drink, then I'm gone."

"Hmm hmm…"

Marik didn't even listen dragging him into the room over to the table where the drinks were.

"Here, now act like you're enjoying yourself."

Taking the glass from Marik Bakura slowly shook his head.

He watched Marik walk around the room, talking, laughing.

Bakura could tell he was actually having a good time, and every time Marik laughed at some stupid joke one of those boring people told him Bakura's heart fell.

He didn't belong here… that was probably why he never liked being in this room either.

It reminded him too much of what he could just never be.

And he didn't mind the way he was, the only thing bothering him was not knowing for sure how Marik felt about it.

Marik was standing across the room, he couldn't stay with Bakura the entire time, his guests needed attention too. Still he was watching Bakura from the corner of his eye.

_He hates it._

But in a strange way Marik thought of it as kind of charming that Bakura did come with him, even though he knew that as soon as his glass was empty Bakura would fly up the stairs to his room, or run away to the terrace.

Bakura just wasn't a people person, but Marik needed him to be there, if only for five minutes.

He didn't know why this was, maybe he wanted the people to see his Bakura, to show them the man he had to deal with everyday.

He wondered if people thought they were an actual couple or just two friends living together, they surely didn't behave like either of that, so he was a little unsure.

Marik narrowed his eyes as he noticed a woman walking up to Bakura, to chat about something very uninteresting judging by the look Bakura gave her.

Marik grinned. At least he wasn't interested in her.

But who could blame her for being interested in him?

Marik had to admit, he did look good.

The way his long white hair fell loosely over his shoulders, and the way his dark blue blouse casually clung to his skin.

First couple of button's open… revealing just enough skin to make one very curious, but still not showing off to much.

Marik closed his eyes.

He had to stop thinking like that, he was hosting a party. But sometimes he just couldn't help it.

Weeks could go by and Marik didn't feel anything, Bakura was just Bakura.

But sometimes… Bakura was just so much more, and he wanted all of him, more than Bakura was sometimes willing to give.

Then, the next day, things would change again.

Marik couldn't even bare to see him. He was angry, and felt like being impossible just to see what Bakura would do, it were always games like that they played.

Bakura played along, of course, but never started. Marik already did that.

Marik watched as Bakura slowly emptied his glass while trying to get rid of that woman as subtle as possible.

When she finally left Marik could see him sigh.

Putting his now empty glass back on the table Bakura's eyes met Marik's.

He didn't have to speak to let Marik know he was leaving. And Marik kept his eyes on him all the way to the door leading to the terrace, then he slipped outside and Marik sighted.

Bakura left, but somehow knowing that he was still right there, just outside, and knowing that they would be together in the house again after the guests left, it wasn't that bad.

He remembered having Bakura with him that first week, and it wasn't until the last day of Bakura's short stay that Marik noticed how very much he actually liked Bakura's company.

He didn't want him to leave, not yet.

That one week had gone by far too quickly, but Marik still remembered every minute of it.

----

After Bakura's first night in the mansion Marik woke him up when it was already noon.

He figured that Bakura must have been very tired not getting up yet as he softly knocked the door.

"Yes?"

Bakura didn't sound sleepy at all.

As Marik slowly walked in he found Bakura wrapped in a blanket in front of the window.

Staring at the bloody stack of clothes sitting on a chair in the corner of the room Marik shook his head.

"You need new clothes, I'll take you shopping."

Bakura looked at him as if he was insane.

"You don't actually plan on wearing that again?" Marik said, pointing at the bloody shirt.

"They'll look fine once I've washed them."

Marik grinned.

"We're going to buy you new ones, whether you like it or not."

That was the first time Marik got to taste Bakura's attitude up close.

"Listen, I'm not going to go shopping with you. If you ask me once more I'll be out of here in five minutes."

Marik frowned at Bakura's sharp voice.

He'd figured Bakura would like some new clothes, and he himself had always loved buying new ones.

"You promised to stay at least one week… don't you intend to keep your promise?"

Bakura let out a cold laugh.

"Yes, I do always intend to keep my promisses, remember I told you you'd regret coming into my home?"

Marik felt very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

He hadn't really forgotten about what happened before he took Bakura home, but he figured that they were pretty much even now, meaning he had nothing more to fear.

_I suppose I was wrong…_

Marik moved back to the door slowly as he watched Bakura's eyes darken.

"I'll leave you be then… I'm going for a little drive, I'll be back soon."

And Marik quickly left.

Driving fast with the sun burning on his face Marik wondered if leaving Bakura alone in his house had been such a good idea, but he figured that if Bakura really wanted to leave he would have already.

Stopping in front of a huge expensive store Marik grinned.

Maybe Bakura didn't want to come along shopping, but that didn't mean that Marik couldn't shop for him by himself.

Marik had spend a lot more time at the mall then planned, but returning home with two filled bags of clothes he grinned.

Bakura would look so different wearing them.

Walking up to Bakura's room he knocked, not getting an answer he slowly opened the door, finding the room empty and the clothes gone.

Panicked more than he would ever admit Marik walked over to the kichen, Bakura hadn't really left, had he?

But making his way to the lowest floor he saw Bakura's, now not so bloody anymore, shirt drying in the sun with Bakura, only wearing his jeans, sitting next to it.

Marik gulped.

He felt a little uncomfortable staring at Bakura without him knowing so he dropped the bags on the floor to get his attention.

Turning around Bakura looked up at him.

"Don't tell me there are clothes in those bags…"

Marik smirked "I'll just be quiet then… do you want a drink?"

Bakura growled.

"Guess that's a no…"

And Marik walked over to the big garden sofa sitting in the sun to slowly lay himself down on it.

Bakura was still staring at the bags.

_Maybe he hopes they'll just explode when he looks at them angry enough…_

Marik chuckled at his own thoughts.

"What's so funny?" Bakura sounded agitated.

"Nothing…" Marik grinned.

Bakura slowly got up picking up his shirt. Ready to pull it over his head Marik quickly got up pulling it away from him.

"Please… at least take a look at those clothes, I promise I'll leave you alone if you do."

He could see Bakura thinking over his offer.

Picking up the bags Marik placed his hand over Bakura's arm, leading him inside.

He was surprised by how soft his skin was, he hadn't expected that.

Watching Bakura slowly button up a light blue blouse Marik had bought made him feel strange, but somehow he couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

* * *

A/N

WEIRD-CLIFFHANGER-BUT NOT QUITE.

I just needed a place to cut off the chapter...

I hope the next update won't take this long... OH WELL.

Review?

Ninjabelle.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

(Before I start my little talk here let me tell you this.. OMG. I just typed both my author's notes here... and then.. THEY JUST DISSAPEARED. I'm hating fanfiction right now. But I guess I'll just try to type the same things I just did... if I can remember what I typed...GAH! this is sooo frustrating.)

OK.

Well, here it is... the new chapter.  
I tried my best to write it as soon as possible with minor spelling fails, but I tend to somehow still always miss things... especially really stupid, obvious things... Oh well... I tried my best.

Now first of all I really want to thank everyone who reviewd, they really gave my ego a huuuge boost!  
And most of all they keep me motivated!

As for character development, I tried, but I'll tell you more about that at the end of the chapter..

Now just read, and enjoy as always!

Ps, screw FF for messing up my layout... or whatever it's called. Just saying that when I type my stories in word they look fine, but when I open them here there are breaks everywhere, and the sentenses are all messy! I'm probably just tired... and I'm keeping you from reading my story! Silly me, I'll be quiet now.

* * *

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Marik was pulled from his thoughts.

"Finally we get to see your house Marik, it's truly something."

The man standing next to him was tall, his spiky black hair had strands of gray even though he wasn't that old.

"I'm glad you could make it, where's that business partner of yours?"

Marik was very pleased with this man showing up, seeing tomorrow he was going to sign a very important contract.

The man grinned.

"He's parking the car… he'll be right here."

--

Walking outside in the cool evening air Bakura leaned against a three.

"Finally alone…"

But his newfound rest was quickly disturbed when he heard a voice coming from his right.

Looking over to see who had the guts to disturb him like that he saw a young

man talking to someone on the phone.

"… yes I know, he's with him inside of his house right now… yes… about the deal, what else? but we'll have to wait until tomorrow, there are too many people around now."

Bakura frowned, was that man talking about Marik and his little deal?

Suspicious as he now was Bakura silently watched the man as he walked into the house.

Moving over to the doorway Bakura kept a close eye on him as the man locked eyes with another taller man, silently informing him.

Realizing that the tall man was standing next to Marik Bakura frowned again.

Waving the younger man over, the tall man said something to Marik, who then shook the younger man's hand enthusiastically.

How strange, Bakura was sure to ask Marik who those men were later.

--

Four more hours passed and when the final guests finally left the music stopped.

After filling up a large plastic bag with leftovers from the party Marik finally made his way to the lounge, moaning as his body hit the soft cushions.

"Hey…"

Hearing Bakura's voice Marik opened his eyes.

"What."

Bakura smiled. "enjoyed you party? You look a little worn off…"

Marik let out a long and annoyed sigh. "Is there something you want?"

The day had been exhausting, all Marik wanted was to lay down, be left alone.

Bakura nodded, moving from the doorway to sit next to Marik.

"Yes, when you were talking to that tall man… is he the man you're doing business with?"

Marik grunted, "why so curious all of a sudden? You never gave a shit about my business deals before."

Bakura gave him a serious look "Just tell me, I overheard something strange today…"

"Yes I'm doing business with that man, he also has a partner and he was also at the party… now will you leave me alone?"

"I knew it…" Bakura mumbled.

Looking Marik in the eyes he spoke in a low voice, "listen Marik, something is off with that deal and I don't think you should go tomorrow."

"Don't be so ridiculous Bakura, you don't know anything about business so don't you try to advise me either."

Grabbing his shoulders tightly Bakura forced Marik to look at him.

"Trust me on this Marik, I've had more experience with people not being who they seem to be than you… don't go tomorrow."

Marik pushed his arms away and stood up.

"One more word about this and you'll regret, I'm going to bed."

Bakura tried to stop him again but Marik was already running up the stairs to his room.

Slamming the door closed he left Bakura standing in front of it shaking his head.

Why wouldn't Marik ever listen to him, why was he always so damn stubborn? It drove Bakura mad. All he wanted was for Marik to listen, it was for his own good.

Finally realizing it was absolutely no use to try to talk to Marik when he refused to listen Bakura let out an aspirated sigh.

"Fine, if something bad happens tomorrow you're all on your own!"

And Bakura angrily stomped down the stairs to his own bedroom.

--

The next morning Marik woke up early, and after careful consideration he decided to wear a black blouse and jeans. Nothing too formal, but not too casual either. He took one last look in the mirror, practicing his million dollar smile once more before packing his stuff and making his way to his motorcycle.

"Let's make some money!"

And Marik took off.

--

Arriving at the building he had been at times before he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Today was important.

As he walked into the building he was immediately greeted by the young man.

"Come in, we were already waiting for you…"

Ready to turn left like he always did the young man stopped him.

"Uh, please, this way…"

So Marik followed a little confused.

Turning another couple of corners he was finally greeted by his business partner.

"I hope you don't mind having our meeting in a different office… our old one suffered from some… water damage."

"That's fine..." Marik said slowly while sitting down.

Lowering his voice Marik gave the man a serous look.

"So… did you bring your contract?"

The man nodded.

"Did you bring your money?"

Marik nodded in return and opened his suitcase before turning it around so the man could see.

The man moved his eyes over the money, grinning madly.

"Yes…" he mumbled, looking back at Marik he continued,

"The contract says that you'll be our primary financer for the upcoming two years, earning 50 percent of our profit, correct?"

Marik nodded again, satisfied smirk slowly making it's way on his face.

The man quickly dropped the serious tone though, and let out a low chuckle as he continued.

"…yes, I just know this deal is the best I've ever made. Sales will be higher than ever…and don't you worry about any of the crime related matters, Marik, I've got those all covered so you'll have nothing to worry about."

Marik let out a long, dark laugh.

"…Ah, I see… but I'm not concerned about those matters, my friend, all I care about is my profit. What your customers do or don't do with your products is truly of no interest to me."

The man smirked slyly, and leaning back into his chair he nodded again, confirming that he understood Marik completely.

"Alright, it's all good then, now lets see where I have that contract…" the man mumbled, looking around his desk. But after looking through numerous drawers and still not finding the mentioned contract the man let out an agitated sigh before he appeared to suddenly remember something.

"Oh, I think I left it in the other room… if you could follow me there we can sign it right away."

"Okay, that's fine." Marik said while closing his suitcase and getting up.

The young man opened a door in the back of the office and Marik saw a long pair of stairs leading down into another room with two more desks in it.

The young man went down the stairs first, leading the way for Marik, who followed before stopping after a few steps when realizing his business partner wasn't following. And then he suddenly felt very suspicious remembering Bakura's words…

--

"Are you coming?" Marik said, slowly turning around.

He was only half surprised when he found a gun pointed at his forehead.

Cursing quietly Marik gritted his teeth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I thought we had a deal."

The man grinned.

"Yes we certainly have a deal… you just wont be the one profiting."

"Get down there." the man said, gesturing his gun towards the room at the end of the stairs.

"No." Marik was incredibly angry now, and most of all he didn't like it one bit that Bakura had been right.

"I'm not asking again…"

Ready to smash his suitcase into the man's face Marik had completely forgotten about his little partner who was standing only a few steps behind him.

Feeling the man's hands grip the back of his shirt pulling him backwards Marik gasped realizing he was going to fall.

Hitting the side of his head hard against the concrete floor Marik was knocked out for a moment.

Soon enough he could feel the suitcase that he still held tightly in his hand being pulled away from him, and Marik growled lowly, trying to get back up.

But his head felt like it had been split in two, and feeling blood drip from his hair Marik was pretty sure that it had.

"You… you don't actually think I'll let you get away with this do you?"

Marik moved to his knees very unsteady, his visage blurry.

"Actually…" said the man, moving the gun against Marik's throat.

"Actually I think I will get away, with you dead who's going to stop me?"

Marik growled spitting on the man's arm.

"You piece of shit…" the man growled.

Marik let out a cold laugh looking up at the man.

"Do it…" Marik hissed.

"Oh I will…"

But he never did.

The second he was about to press the trigger his gun flew out of his hand, and Marik could hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

Through his blurry vision Marik could make out a knife sticking in the gun and he grinned.

Right before passing out Marik saw a flash of white hair run past him and a hand full of knives, already aiming for the two men.

"Hey… Bakura…" he mumbled before he was sucked into the darkness.

--

Getting Marik's unconscious body back in the car wasn't the hard part, but carrying him up all those steps to his bedroom after already having carried him up that long pair of stairs at the office was really exhausting.

But Bakura had made it.

Resting his head against Marik's chest Bakura tried catching his breath.

"You should stop drinking so much… you're getting heavy."

After taking care of the wound on Marik's head Bakura allowed himself to finally sit down in a chair close to the bed.

He felt a little out of place in Marik's bedroom, he had never spend more than 5 minutes in there. Ever.

The room was very majestic.

The soft carpet covering the floor, the enormous bed sitting in the middle of the room against the wall, filled with equally soft pillows and the walls decorated with shelves containing books, photos, Marik's accessories and some other things.

But still out of all the rooms in the house Bakura knew Marik would prefer his own room and bed to wake up in, so that's why Bakura took the trouble to get him up there.

Looking at his body now he couldn't help but smirk.

Brushing a strand of hair out of Marik's face he whispered,

"No Bakura, shut up… you don't know anything about business deals… now look who's laying here unconscious… you better listen to me next time because I'm not coming to save your ass again."

--

It was the middle of the night when Marik slowly started to wake up.

Feeling a soft pressure on his chest he tried to sit up, but feeling his head hurting terribly he laid back down cursing.

Last thing he knew was going to that office… right?

"Bakura was there…?" he mumbled, suddenly remembering everything again.

Moving his hand over to his chest he felt his fingers brush against very soft skin that could only belong to one person.

Slowly stroking Bakura's hair Marik smiled.

He owed him his life, again… he wondered how to ever repay that debt.

Suddenly Bakura's eyes opened, realizing he was being touched he quickly sat back up to stare at Marik.

"My hero!" Marik groaned sarcastically.

Bakura gave him a death glare and he quickly silenced.

After staying silent for a moment Marik slowly moved his eyes across Bakura's body.

"How did you find me on time?" Marik was very eager to find out.

"I followed you." Bakura said simply.

"Why would you do that after I got so angry last night?"

Bakura let out a soft sigh.

"Because, unlike you, I _am_ suspicious… I already told you I knew something wasn't right."

Marik grimaced.

"You're always suspicious… how was I supposed to know they had plans like that…"

"You were supposed to know because _I_ told you, but of course, why listen to Bakura? He's always so wrong… isn't he?"

Marik's eyes darkened.

He didn't need Bakura's pissed off attitude, his head was already killing him enough.

"If you want to be angry go to your own room."

Bakura was hovering above him in less than a second.

With his eyes furious he slowly lowered his face only inches away from Marik's.

"I should have just let you die there, you unthankful fool."

And Bakura was on his way out.

--

Laying there all by himself Marik started to feel a little, _tiny _bit guilty.

Bakura was right… he had warned him. And he could have just let him die, but he hadn't.

"Wait!"

Bakura stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Marik's voice.

"I'm… sorry… just stay here tonight."

Slowly turning around Bakura looked back though the doorway.

"Why would I?"

"Come on… you know you want to now don't give me such a hard time and just come back…"

Bakura slowly walked over to Marik's bed sitting down on the edge.

After a long moment of silence Marik spoke again.

"So… did you kill them?" it came out quite bluntly."I'm not sure, I didn't check."

Marik frowned, that didn't sound much like Bakura.

"Why the hell didn't you check?"

"Because I was a little busy trying to stop you from bleeding to death and see if you were still breathing, Marik."

Marik took a deep breath and tried hard to remind himself to not always be so blunt and sharp with his words.

Not sure what else was left to say Marik closed his eyes.

Noticing Bakura hadn't moved since sitting down Marik moved his hand untill it caught onto the sleeve of Bakura's shirt.

Pulling a little Marik whispered "…just take off your clothes and lay down… I promise I'll shut up."

--

Marik's skin felt warm against his own, but still Bakura couldn't relax.

His breathing was steady and deep, so Bakura figured Marik had fallen asleep.

They had never spend the night together in Marik's room ever before.

And when they slept together it had only ever been in Bakura's bed, or in any other room of the house, any except Marik's room.

Bakura figured that this room was to Marik what the warehouse was for him, something secure, safe. Perhaps Marik felt uncomfortable to have him here, but Bakura would never ask. This was probably just for tonight only, Bakura knew that as soon as Marik was feeling better he'd be sleeping in his own room again in no time, and Bakura really didn't mind that. He didn't mind in what room or bed he and Marik spend their nights, as long as they were together. It was so much easier to fall asleep with someone warm beside you, and after all this time Bakura just wasn't used to cold, lonely nights anymore. He blamed Marik for that completely.

But right now Bakura was tired, so tired even that he had trouble not falling asleep.

He just didn't want to. He wanted to make sure Marik was doing fine for the rest of the night.

Cursing himself a little for caring that much, since he knew caring only meant problems, Bakura turned so he was facing Marik.

A long time ago he had sworn to kill Marik himself, and now he wouldn't even allow others to touch him, harm him. Not even in the smallest of ways.  
Sighing Bakura's mind drifted back to that one day that changed everything for him. He remembered it so very well.

* * *

Marik has some issues, no?  
Not liking it to have Bakura in his bedroom... silly Marik. I'll explain why this is in the next chapter!

Also, about the character development, I really did try but I just feel that it fits better into the next chapter, there will be more room for it there ;) And I do hope this chapter wasn't disappointing, I'm totally not experienced in writing business deals-gone-wrong! But I'm learning along the way...

Haha, and I just couldn't help but laugh at imagining Marik telling that guy that he 'wouldn't get away with it'...sounds like some bad crime movie.  
...I'm really not good at promoting my fics, am I? but I don't mind, It's all good!

...Just hope you guys will still review!

See you next chapter,

xxxx Ninjabelle.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

I'm embarrased about the lateness of this chapter. I'M SORRY.

But here it is, and I'm going to keep this note short because I'm planning some major explaining and review begging at the end of this chapter.

Thanks a million to those who reviewd, faved and alerted. YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON I... BREATH. (yes. YOU'RE ALL THAT IMPORTANT TO ME.)

Now read...

:)

* * *

It was a warm afternoon and Bakura had already packed his belongings, getting ready to leave the mansion and Marik behind.

The week had gone by very fast, but Bakura was ready to go back to the warehouse.

Standing on the terrace he could feel Marik's eyes on his back.

Slowly turning around he looked at him.

"So… I guess it's time for you to leave…"

Marik's voice sounded strange, but Bakura couldn't quite figure out what was the matter with him.

"Yes it is, thanks for everything…" Bakura paused for a moment, not used to goodbyes. Looking Marik in the eyes he finished with a quiet "and I'll see you around."

Marik grinned in return.

"Yeah sure…"

Ready to turn away and leave Bakura could feel Marik tightly grip the back of his shirt.

"Wait, could you come back inside for a second, I've got something for you."

Bakura frowned, he really wanted to leave now, and they'd already said their goodbyes too. But still he followed as he was curious now.

Standing in the living room Bakura dropped his bag and looked around a little.

Even though he still didn't feel that comfortable in the large room he had gotten used to all the luxury and he knew that he would certainly miss the comfort he had here when he returned home to his crates and old mattress.

Marik was taking pretty long returning and when Bakura was just about to go see where he was he walked back into the room, slowly.

"Are you alright?"

Marik did not look that good and Bakura was a little worried, he seemed fine just minutes ago.

"Fine, just fine…"

Bakura raised his eyebrow, Marik was sweating like crazy.

"You sure?"

Marik nodded.

"Okay…"

Waiting for Marik to give him whatever he had talked about earlier Bakura couldn't help but notice the change in Marik's attitude.

He seemed very… bothered.

After a long moment of silence Marik spoke again, his voice still sounding strange.

"You know what… why don't you stay for diner, then I can give you a ride back to your… " Marik paused for a moment and then continued "…to your house."

Bakura grinned.

So Marik still couldn't understand how he could ever call the warehouse his home, but that was okay… Bakura understood himself and that was enough.

"Don't you think I've bothered you enough already, really Marik I should go now."

Taking something out of his pocket Marik walked up to Bakura, handing it to him.

Staring at the heavy envelope in his hand Bakura shook his head.

"If that is what I think it is I don't want it."

Marik shook his head

"You have to."

"No I don't."

Marik's eyes went dark and stepping even closer to Bakura he whispered "…If you don't take it then you won't leave my house either."

Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want your money Marik, now move, I'm leaving."

Spreading his arms to block Bakura's way Marik grinned madly. Obviously not intimidated by Bakura's anger at all.

"I'm not kidding Bakura, you're not leaving if you refuse to take my money."

"Why not?" Bakura hissed.

"Because I won't have you living the way you used to anymore, you deserve better than that poor life out there… and if you stay I can give you everything you want…"

Bakura shook his head "…you don't know what it is I want."

Dropping the envelope Bakura pushed past Marik walking over to the door.

He knew he had gotten Marik angry now, but he disliked being told what to do so he was ready to deal with the consequences.

----

Feeling Marik's hand grip around his wrist tightly Bakura hissed.

"Let go right now, I don't want to fight."

"Too bad, I'm not letting go."

Marik then pulled him back into the room as hard as he could, and Bakura growled in annoyance as he stumbled backwards.

Sending his knee into Marik's stomach he could feel his grip loosen a bit.

Kicking Marik away from him Bakura groaned falling to the floor with him as Marik grabbed his hair in an attempt to keep himself from falling.

"Damn you, let go!"

Bakura was furious now, but realizing he had his knife packed into his bag he had nothing to threaten Marik with.

Marik's grip on his hair tightened and yanking his head down to the floor Bakura cursed loudly when he felt his cheek hit the cool marble floor.

Laughing aloud Marik sneered "See… I told you you weren't leaving…"

Bakura grinned, turning his head to look at Marik right before sinking his teeth deep into the smooth flesh of his arm.

With a yelp Marik pulled his arm away from Bakura, who quickly got back up to get to his bag.

"Did you bite me?" Marik growled, noticeably surprised.

"You had it coming." Bakura hissed opening his bag, ready to cut Marik's head clean off.

But Marik already got up kicking the bag away from Bakura, sending it flying across the room.

"You don't know who you're messing with Marik."

Marik smirked. "Oh yes I do… I do know very well."

Grabbing some sort of sculpture from the table Bakura aimed and threw it as hard as he could.

Marik ducked, and the sculpture crashed into the wall.

This only angered Bakura more and he threw himself on top of Marik, ready to kill him with his bare hands.

-

It happened then, but Bakura was to angry to notice what was happening at first.

His hands harshly pinning Marik's hands on the floor and his eyes narrowed with anger.

It was rough at first, but then the kiss grew softer, more passionate.

Bakura kissed back without even noticing, but when his anger slowly slipped away from him he opened his eyes again, and realizing what had just happened he tried to pull away and get back up.

Marik's eyes opened slowly, before he looked up and pulled Bakura back down on top of him.

"Don't stop."

Bakura could feel his breath catch in his throat hearing the tone of Marik's voice.

"What… what are you doing…" Bakura couldn't stand the way his own voice was sounding so confused.

"Making sure you don't leave…"

And Bakura could feel Marik pulling him tighter against his body, pressing his lips softly against his own into another smooth kiss.

----

Yes, Bakura remembered that first time, and looking at Marik sleeping quietly next to him he knew why he never left.

He needed him, everything from his kisses to his angry screams during their fights.

Bakura smiled, even though sometimes he couldn't stand Marik he was okay with it. Truthfully, he didn't mind it at all. He was no longer alone at night, no longer cold. And maybe, just maybe if they both tried a little harder, tried better to understand each other, put some more effort in communicating… they could make this work. Bakura just knew that deep down Marik was a lot more sensitive and caring than he often let others to believe. Bakura smirked slightly, he'd be the first to break down Marik's walls. The first to see through his game…

And so Bakura finally fell asleep with his arm loosely wrapped around Marik's waist.

----

Even though the curtains in his room were closed the dim light hurt Marik's head and his eyes a lot when he slowly opened them.

Letting out a low groan Marik tried sitting up a little, but feeling something move against him he quickly laid back down.

Himself, or anything else moving around would usually wake Bakura right up, his senses were insanely sharp when it came to matters like that, but now, after mumbling something in his sleep Bakura quietly continued his slumber.

Marik grinned, Bakura must have been really tired.

Seeing him sleep so peacefully next to him reminded Marik of another thing, Bakura was sleeping next to him in _his bed_, in _his bedroom_.

That never happened before, not once during those two years.

Last night he remembered asking Bakura to stay, but right now he wondered what the hell he had been thinking…

His bedroom was his domain, and his alone.

It was his personal space and having Bakura there with him made him feel more than a little uncomfortable. It just seemed so unnatural.

He liked to have Bakura near him, most of the time… or half of the time… or only occasionally, but still, even when Bakura was as close as ever possible to him, on top or underneath him, there was always that distance between them. That _safe _and comfortable distance that Marik treasured more than anything. But having Bakura in _his bedroom _with him, laying right next to him, coming so close, Marik felt like it wasn't there anymore. Bakura was way too close right now.

Pinching Bakura's arm Marik hissed an angry "…wake the fuck up."

Letting out a groan Bakura slowly tured his head away from the pillow, to stare at Marik with sleepy eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I said get up… my head is killing me… go get me some aspirins."

Bakura slowly sat up running a hand through his hair slowly as if trying to sort out his thoughts.

"You probably have a concussion, if you rest you'll be fine."

Marik narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice.

"Just get me aspirins."

Bakura grinned.

"If you don't rest aspirins wont help much either…"

Marik wondered how Bakura could be such a smartass that early in the morning, but closing his eyes again and hearing Bakura leave the room to get what he hoped were aspirins, he decided that resting maybe wouldn't be that bad, at least Bakura would leave him alone so he could sort things out.

Because it had only been one night… Bakura had only spent one night with him in his bedroom, surely that wouldn't give the thief ideas, would it? No. Marik knew Bakura knew better than to think he'd ever allow him to come that close, Marik knew Bakura knew that he needed his space, Bakura wouldn't dare.

----

Bakura was taking longer than Marik's patience would last, so when he finally saw him coming back into the bedroom carrying a tray containing his breakfast and some pills Marik couldn't help but sneer "…well, if it isn't my little housewife bringing me my breakfast…"

To his dismay Bakura grinned putting the tray down next to the bed.

"Actually, it's my breakfast… seeing that concussion of yours I don't think you'll be eating that much."

Marik frowned.

Bakura looked at him with mild amusement written all over his face as he slowly drank his tea.

"Aren't you feeling nauseous?"

Marik's eyebrows raised at the question, and sitting himself up straight he let out a bark of a laugh shaking his head. "…do you really think a little knock to the head would damage me that much?" And to emphasize his point Marik casually swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing up and striding over to Bakura to prove to him he was just fine except for that nasty headache.

However, after about three wobbly steps Marik suddenly realized he wasn't moving forwards anymore, but rather downwards, towards his soft white carpet.

Spots were dancing in front of his eyes, and his stomach seemed to be somersaulting continuously…

Bakura managed to swallow his last bit of tea, drop the cup, and make his way over to the collapsing Marik just in time, saving him from another painful encounter with a floor. Carefully sitting him up against the side of the bed Bakura quickly dashed out of the room, muttering something about '…not without a bucket, you won't…' over his shoulder.

----

Days had passed and after countless times of throwing up, being sure he was going to die and blaming Bakura for everything Marik was finally starting to feel a little better.

Bakura had been taking good care of him, and had kept his lovely sarcasm to himself most of the time.

Marik liked his days like this, but he knew that as soon as Bakura would realize he was getting better the pampering would stop.

"Bakura… could you come over here please…"

Bakura's head appeared around the corner of his door within seconds.

"Something wrong?"

"No… I just… I don't feel so good, could you make me some more tea… and get me another slice of that pie?"

Bakura smiled smoothly

"Of course… I'll be right back."

----

Surely Marik had no clue that Bakura was already fully aware of his little show.

Throwing his knife across the room with incredible speed it landed right in the middle of the already half eaten pie standing on the counter.

"Just wait… I'll get back at you for treating me like your little slave." Bakura growled quietly.

It was during moments like these that Bakura would dispise Marik very much.

Swiftly cutting away a piece from the pie Bakura moved his knife over to the fruit bole, picking out an apple by stabbing it with his knife he slowly moved it to the table.

Bakura was angry.

Slowly walking to the other end of the kitchen Bakura closed his eyes.

"Damn you and your little games…"

Throwing the knife with his eyes still closed Bakura sighed.

Then opening them again he grinned finding the apple pierced by his knife, that was now sticking out of the wall across the room.

"At least I'm still good…"

And Bakura continued to make Marik's tea.

----

Marik was laying in his bed feeling like royalty.

Lost in his thoughts filled with other ideas on how to use his Bakura to the fullest he hardly even heard him come in.

"Here you go…"

Looking up into Bakura's eyes Marik felt a strange feeling deep down in his stomach… there was something about those eyes Marik still distrusted, because Bakura always got that exact same look in his dark eyes after doing something even Marik would consider bad.

Marik gulped.

"Thanks… you can go now."

Bakura grinned.

"Can I?"

Staring deep into Marik's eyes Bakura slowly started to unbutton his blouse, earning an intense glare from Marik.

A little confused Marik raised his voice.

"What are you doing? I asked for tea… not a striptease."

Bakura laughed coldly.

"I wasn't stripping, Marik… I'm just a little… warm, that's all."

"Nothing about you is warm… so you can stop the act, Bakura."

Walking towards the bed slowly Bakura moved his eyes over Marik's body.

"You want me to stop acting?"

Sarcasm was just dripping from his voice.

Marik just looked up at him, unsure of what else to do or say.

Feeling Bakura's hands on his chest suddenly, pushing him down onto the mattress made Marik gasp… he hardly ever got to see his Bakura looking so… so… _feral_.

----

The feeling of Bakura's teeth sinking into the side of his neck was as painful as it was pleasurable.

But Marik didn't stop him, and was a little disappointed when he noticed Bakura stopping instead.

"I suppose we can't take this any further… your head must be killing you right now."

Marik gritted his teeth finally realizing what Bakura was doing.

With his lips only inches away from Marik's own, Bakura whispered, slowly,

"You should know by now not to play your little games with me…"

Marik smirked, trying his hardest to sound as cool as possible, Bakura didn't need to know how pissed off he was about how the thief always saw through to him. "…but you should know by now that I love playing games… especially with you."

Bakura growled against his lips and Marik could feel his sharp nails sink deep into his shoulders. They'd leave marks, and even though Marik would never ever admit it he still loved it to be marked by Bakura, loved that illusion, the illusion of _belonging to someone_.

"Just stop it, I hate it." Bakura's voice sounded strangely strained… chocked.

Marik groaned quietly feeling Bakura's nails finally breaking his skin. Closing his eyes he whispered "I know you hate it… that's why I love it so much."

Yes. Marik would for ever love everything Bakura hated, enjoy everything that Bakura would despise beyond anything. Just because that showed the distance between them, because with all of that they'd never stop the game. Because then, if they'd never truly been together, it wouldn't hurt so badly if the thief ever left… Marik lived by this one rule. _I'll play along, as long as it takes for you to realize you'll leave me anyway, and when you're gone, it won't hurt… it was just a game, an illusion. It didn't count, it doesn't matter because it wasn't real._

And Marik eagerly pushed his lips on Bakura's. At least they could play a little now, Bakura hadn't left just yet.

Bakura didn't kiss back, but instead bit Marik's lower lip until he could taste blood. _Hurt him like he hurts me_. Because for Bakura, there was no hurt without the proper revenge.

Marik grinned against Bakura's lips, he knew he was angry… but Marik liked him so much better that way.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Bakura growled darkly.

"I won't be enjoying this until I hear you scream."

And Marik grinned again.

"Then make me scream…"

"I will, don't worry."

And it was all Marik needed to know to close his eyes and lay back to enjoy.

* * *

A/N

...did you guys get what happened here?

IF NOT, LET ME CLARIFY.

Bakura wants to love Marik, but every time he tries Marik just pushes him away with his 'GAMES' and so the distance between them grows.

And also, Marik, APPARENTLY, has this complex about people leaving him. (Like at the beginning of the chapter, when Marik appeared all bothered and sweaty because Bakura was about to leave...) HONESTLY, I JUST THOUGHT OF THAT IN THIS CHAPTER, I DIDN'T PLAN IT. But I think it explains his actions quite nicely... and I promise I'll try thinking of a good reason for this in the next chapter.

HE'S AFRAID BAKURA'S GOING TO LEAVE HIM PEOPLE. (But by acting so strange because of that Bakura's only going to be hurt by him, AND THAT, IN THE END WILL PROBABLY BE THE EXACT REASON FOR BAKURA TO INDEED LEAVE MARIK. God, their relationship is so... DESTRUCTIVE.) Poor Marik. Please all feel sorry for him now~

Really, I tried my best to make all of that clear in this chapter, BUT I KINDA FEEL LIKE I FAILED. Maybe the next chapter will be better... ehh...

So... review anyway?

xx Ninjabelle


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

HAI THAR.

Hnnn this chapter, I call it the 'breakdown' chapter. And you're either going to love it or hate it. I myself, still don't know how I feel about it but I'm posting it anyway.

Flashbacks are going to be in italics, and other than that all the explaining or whatnot will be at the end of this chapter.

Before I end this awesome note I do want to say THANK YOU to my dear reviewers, favers, and alerters, I swear I always do little dances when I see stuff about my stories in my inbox.

But keep them up, if I don't dance I'll get horribly fat. So the more you review the better I'll be in shape for the summer. (Awesome way to keep you reviewing right? Because none of you want me to get horribly fat, of course.)

Ehh somehow my authors notes never make any sense, and hardly have anything to do with the story anymore.

But it's better than to ask you guys NOT to point out grammar flaws like I used to when I first started writing. You may totally point them out now, I'm crazy and I tend to miss those very, very obvious things.

I'm done now, read it and I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

It was warm. Comfortable, nice, it really was nice. But it shouldn't feel that way, so perfect as if it could last forever, as if they could lay there entwined on that bed for… ever. Marik knew better than to think so foolishly.

Bakura had really made a habit out of sleeping late, and sleeping deep, Marik noticed how this started the moment he had allowed Bakura to sleep with him in his room, from when he had let his guard down just a little more to let his Bakura stay with him at all times, because maybe, just maybe, he was in love with the thief. But he didn't want to be. He hated it to feel that way, with no control when Bakura touched him, when Bakura did anything, anything at all. He was enchanted. Every single move, the way he walked, his voice, his hands. Everything. Marik wanted anything but this. And yet… he just let it happen to him. Let Bakura come over him like a wave of unwanted emotions, drowning him but making him feel so free all at once.

"Let it go." That's what the thief told him every single time he noticed the doubt and uncertainty in the eyes of his lover, and Marik would close his eyes and indeed let it go, let all that worry slip away from him as Bakura traced kisses down his chest. It was almost like true love.

But Marik believed in no such thing. Love was for fools who couldn't stand being alone, love was for the weak. And he was nothing like weak, or foolish.

And he was in control, he could tell Bakura to go away at any given time, and oh god he wanted to so badly, every time Bakura moaned and told him it felt so good Marik wanted to scream that it didn't, that it shouldn't. That it wasn't real. But he had no voice to object with anymore, and it was all Bakura's fault. He should hate him if anything, but no. Instead he had fallen in love and nothing had ever felt more horrible to him.

Great, that feeling was just wonderful. As was sarcasm, Marik figured it'd be better to just laugh at himself for being so pathetic but that did nothing but leave him bitter. And all that simply because he refused to be happy. Because that's what it should feel like right? Happiness. He believed in no such thing, not while living with another, sharing it with another. Love didn't work, had he not seen that again and again? It was such a cliché to be a nonbeliever if it came to loving but Marik could care less.

So lost in his thought about the horror that was love Marik hadn't noticed how Bakura was awake now until he heard a soft chuckle.

But Bakura's amused expression vanished the moment he noticed that look of a deer caught in headlights on his lover's face.

"…Marik? Everything okay?"

It would start again now, a day filled with fake, disgusting gestures that wouldn't mean a thing in the end. Bakura was horribly clueless, how could he not notice what he was doing to Marik? How he drove him to insanity with his touching and kissing and with those words spoken on those perfect times, making them seem almost sincere. Marik had to bite his tongue not to scream out loud.

"Baby are you okay?"

And it proved to be too much.

"No! Nonononono! Why can't you just let me go… just leave me alone!" Absolutely hysterical Marik dashed out of the room leaving Bakura there utterly confused.

What the hell was that? Bakura had no idea. But he had never heard Marik sound that desperate, so horribly confused screaming at him so high pitched his voice broke.

And it was more than enough to alarm Bakura, so without thinking he silently made his way down the stairs looking for Marik.

"Please don't follow me. Don't follow me don't follow me please please don't follow me. Don't come near me please don't come here right now…" Marik gasped the words as he walked in circles through the big lounge room on the lowest level of the house, the room Bakura hated. Bakura wouldn't come here, Marik would explode if he did. God he was feeling sick.

Marik had been acting strange all week now. Of course Bakura had noticed this. And he had known from the beginning that Marik had some sort of issue with commitment, but never had the intention of asking anything until the blonde came to him himself, because for some reason Bakura had always had faith in Marik's ability to be honest to him, to entrust him with whatever bothered him. Not so sure what ever made him think that now, Bakura was absolutely set on finding out what was so wrong right now. Because now Marik certainly wouldn't try to tell him nothing was, right?

Of course the last week had been too perfect. From the moment Marik started telling him to stay with him every night Bakura's suspicion was raised, and the horrible fear and doubt in Marik's eyes every single time they held each other at night had worried him so much, but he was too much of an idiot to question it. Instead trying to get rid of that look be assuring Marik to let it go, and avert his eyes as they made love because it killed him to see Marik unsure even while they were so intimate.

Because Bakura wanted to make love instead of sex, he believed there was an enormous difference between the two. But how could he even think of making love to someone if that love clearly was one sided. He needed certainty, and he wanted it now. Marik couldn't do that to him, to lie to him even though they were so close.

And every night he had waited for Marik to say something, anything to indicate how good it was, to prove to Bakura that what they shared was something out of this world. But for some reason Marik couldn't provide him with that, something was holding the blonde back, and now Bakura needed to know what it was, what exactly was standing in between them.

"Talk to me."

Marik didn't have to turn around to know who was talking to him from the doorway.

"What if I told you I can't…"

There was a sigh, and he could sense Bakura moving towards him.

"If you can't right now I have no choice but to wait for you until you can."

The silence that followed was heavy and suffocating. Now more than ever Marik felt like he couldn't breathe, but what could he say? That love was fake? Deep down he knew that it wasn't… that it was only something so horrible in his mind, only because of what he had promised himself as a 10 year old child.

"Love is nothing but a game… and you're losing, Bakura."

And he laughed. Marik chuckled at first, and it became louder and louder until his body was shaking and tears welled up in his eyes.

But all Bakura could do was watch this obvious breakdown with sadness and concern written all over his face.

"What ever happened to you… that you think this is nothing but a game? Did your previous lover leave you? Have you been cheated on? Tell me… please just tell me."

Marik slowly turned around, eyes empty.

"No… is that truly what you think? That I'd be foolish enough to let someone come that close just so that they could leave me all alone again… when I hate it so… so much to be alone…"

Because it had never been Marik who's heart had first been broken, but the one he loved the most, the one that made him smile the most, the first times in his life.

His mother.

"_Shhh… promise me you'll hide here, and don't make a sound. Promise me. Stay still, mommy will come and get you when it's over okay?"_

_Marik nodded. He always understood when mommy's pretty makeup was all over her cheeks and when her hair was all messy, that's when he understood he had to be really quiet and wait under the stairs until she came to get him again._

_And he wasn't scared, just scared for mommy, because sometimes she'd scream and he could hear things break, like glasses, or plates._

_The next day mommy would always laugh about it, and take him to the mall to buy some new glasses and plates, and she'd always buy him ice cream, vanilla, his favorite._

_Marik would forget about it, about everything for a while, and so would his mommy, and they'd smile and laugh and have fun all the time._

_Until daddy came home again._

_And it wasn't until Marik grew a little older that he understood why mommy's makeup would run, and why she always screamed and why daddy always left again but always came back later._

_Marik had done that once, when he was 5 years old, he'd moved from under the stairs, just one peek around the kitchen door, because he was so curious about what they were saying, and maybe, just maybe he could help. They were his mommy and his daddy. They shouldn't scream at each other that way._

"…_what's her name. Who was it this time you filthy liar!"_

_Marik bit his lip. Mommy was really angry, he could tell by the look in her eyes. She never looked at him that way, not even that time when he'd accidentally broken that pretty necklace._

"_It was just once. It won't happen again, I promise… baby please put that down you don't want to hurt yourself, and you might wake the kid up."_

_Marik gasped as his mommy threw the plate right at his daddy's face, but luckily he ducked, it would have probably hurt him otherwise. Mommy shouldn't throw those things, they'd have to go out and buy new ones again._

"_The kid… that kid is your son and I am your wife how can you do this to me… to us! How could you do that when you say you love me… how could you…"_

_And Marik's mommy started crying again, sinking to her knees as she sobbed softly with her hands in front of her face. His daddy did nothing but sigh before mumbling something about forgetting things at the office and then he moved for the door._

_Marik quickly moved back under the stairs, curling up so that he wouldn't be discovered._

_As soon as the front door closed he could hear a muffled frustrated scream coming from the kitchen followed by another deep sigh._

_It took mommy another 10 minutes to compose herself before she came to get Marik again, but this time they didn't go out for ice cream, mommy just took him with her to the big bed and they didn't talk at all, but somewhere in the middle of the night mommy started crying again softly._

_And so Marik started to understand, a little bit more every single time daddy came home and mommy noticed the perfume on his skin and the lipstick on his collar. And mommy cried longer and louder every single time daddy left again._

_This went on for years, and until Marik turned 10 years old nothing changed. He heard his mommy talking to her girlfriends on the phone some days, telling them how much she loved his daddy and how she couldn't leave him because she thought they could work things out, and because she couldn't stand it to be all alone. And Marik watched her, and watched as everyday she put on less and less makeup, and how her pretty hair was all tangled up, and her dresses all crinkled. He watched how she lost more and more weight and how she hardly ever smiled anymore._

And at some point they always break. Marik knew this now, and he learned it then.

_It was three weeks after his 10th__ birthday, and he and mommy had been at the park. His mommy loved to walk outside, and so did Marik._

_They were driving home, and all of a sudden mommy's foot smashed down on the breaks, and she went really pale._

"_What's wrong… mom-"_

"_Be quiet Marik. Stay in the car."_

_And Marik watched as mommy got out of the car mumbling something about '…I can't believe that asshole…" as she walked up to the front door and unlocked it roughly leaving it open before dashing up the stairs._

_But Marik was still curious, and he couldn't help but wonder if they had visitors, because he didn't recognize that black car parked in front of the house._

_So he quickly but quietly slipped out of the car to follow his mommy up the stairs, but somehow as soon as he entered the house he could sense something wasn't right._

_He found his mommy frozen in front of the big bedroom door, and Marik frowned as he saw daddy there in the big bed with another lady, but he had never seen her before, so he didn't know who she was._

_His mommy seemed to know who she was though, and didn't really like her. _

"_Baby… please… this is nothing… it means nothing…"_

_But mommy didn't say a word, instead suddenly grabbed her own left hand and started to pull at her ring finger. Marik didn't understand until he saw something small and gold being thrown at the ground, and his mommy turned around, locked eyes with him and dragged him back with her to the car._

"_We're leaving. We're leaving right now. You're coming with me and we'll never have to see him again."_

_Mommy wasn't crying, but it looked like she really really wanted to._

"…_what daddy did was a bad thing wasn't it."_

_And his mommy nodded as her knuckles turned white around the steering wheel._

"Love will get you killed. First it eats you out from the inside slowly. So slowly you barely notice it, but in the end you'll end up dead anyway."

Bakura narrowed his eyes as Marik sat there on the floor mumbling about love, and how it destroyed everything.

He wanted to ask, but Marik seemed too far away. Lost in memories, sad ones, ones that hurt. And Bakura wanted nothing more than to comfort him, tell him he was being silly, that they didn't even have to be that serious if only they were together. That he didn't mind if it ended up killing him, as long as they were _together_, but Marik made it impossible for him to utter those thoughts.

"My mother. Love killed her."

Bakura slowly sat down next to Marik, waiting for him to tell him what happened, hoping that he would. Perhaps it would bring them together.

"…we were driving…"

_Marik and his mommy had been sitting in the car for hours, and it was starting to get dark, and it had started to rain. And mommy hadn't made a single sound, her lips tightly perched. Knuckles still holding the wheel too tightly._

"_Mommy… what happened?"_

Marik paused before tensing. "I should have never asked her that. It was too much… but I just wanted to know, I hated to see her cry."

Bakura nodded slowly.

"As soon as I asked her…"

_Marik's mommy started to laugh. Softly at first, and it became louder and louder and Marik was really scared and worried. Mommy was crying and laughing at the same time. That wasn't right._

"_Your daddy, broke… this." At that Marik's mommy moved her hand to his heart, padding it softly._

_As more and more tears welled up in her eyes she looked at Marik, and she smiled one more time._

"_It was just a game. It didn't mean a thing in the end."_

_And Marik wanted to cry himself. Mommy was so sad, it made him sad too._

"_But now it's just you and me. We'll work things out."_

_Marik nodded as he locked eyes with his mommy. "And we'll smile a lot, right?"_

_And his mommy nodded as she looked into his eyes, but never saw that one car coming._

"She died on the way to the hospital, and I had to stay there for 3 weeks until I was released. My father and his new girlfriend took me home, but after that all I could do was hate. I hated him, hated every single woman he brought home, all those parties, and those smiles, everything was fake. But I'll never fall in love. I promised my mother that, the night I woke up in the hospital and they told me she was gone. I won't end up like her, dead and buried while the love of her life parties on with another that could never compare to her. It's so… unfair."

Marik slowly got up, refusing to lock eyes with Bakura. This was none of his business, and Marik had never felt more exposed than now.

"…but sometimes you can't help falling in love. It happens, and all you can do is hope that things work out."

Marik was incredulous, how dare he, after everything he'd told him. You cannot 'hope' hope doesn't get you anywhere in the end.

A slap resounded through the large room, but Bakura stayed unmoved.

"You idiot! Is that all you have to say? It happens? It's horrible. I don't want it, no one should want to suffer that much, and I refuse to."

Bakura groaned in frustration. So far he'd been able to stay calm and listen to everything Marik had to say, but if he was just going to blindly 'refuse' to feel what was undeniable Bakura felt like he had to do or say something.

"Maybe you can't choose, Marik. Maybe I don't want to be in love with an annoying spoiled brat like you, who can't appreciate a good thing when it's right there, and all you do is compare things to what happened between your parents? Your father was a disgusting liar, and a cheating one at that. Your mother was probably the most wonderful and loving mother and wife anyone could ever wish to marry, but he couldn't appreciate her. And the accident is horrible but you shouldn't let it determine your life! You're not her, and I am not him. All I know is that I love you, and you love me and we can do this. Trust me. We can."

Marik slowly turned around, eyes filled with something much darker than sadness and hate and anger and fear all combined.

"But I don't love you, and I never will. It's just a game, and you lose."

Bakura was about to protest but something stopped him. It was as if a switch turned in his mind. Not another fight. No more screaming. No more making up and no more lies. Bakura had had enough. More than enough, and it had hurt for too long. He was sure he'd snap if he had to hear 'I _don't_ love you' even once more.

Maybe he was a coward if he left right now, but his days as a masochist were long gone and he, even if he did accept it to love, refused to be denied over and over. Even a thief of the lowest kind shouldn't have to be turned down over and over by the only one they thought could ever make them happy.

"Fine. If that it truly how you feel I'll leave you be."

And every step he took, leading him away from Marik, tugged at his heart, but he wouldn't look back.

There had been a time when no one would deny him, where he'd felt like he stood above love himself, and always in control.

But god it was not a game. It wasn't. It was just love. And no matter how many times he could try to deny it himself he did love Marik. Everything about him.

But he wouldn't beg. He'd never beg.

So he left, got into his car and drove, away. Somehow he couldn't help but wonder if Marik's mother had felt the same leaving that day, but he knew it wasn't the same. She had had the responsibility for her child, and the one she'd loved, loved others instead. The one Bakura loved only chose not to love at all. No one. But that didn't make it any less painful.

"No tears. Don't cry. Don't start crying. It's so pathetic! Stop it!"

Marik was screaming at himself in the mirror. He looked hideous when he cried. He hated it.

But Bakura was gone, and tomorrow he could call all his friends and have a enormous party, right there in that room. It would be wonderful to laugh and drink again. He would love it.

Marik froze.

No he wouldn't.

He hated parties. They reminded him of his father and his fake girlfriends. Of those nights he'd spend sitting at the top of the stairs in that huge mansion watching his father as he greeted all those guests, and as he introduced them to whatever whore accompanied him that evening. Marik remembered how disgusted he'd feel sitting there, watching them laugh, and dance… and drink.

But now he was doing the exact same thing. And denying true love, turning his back on the only one that had ever made him want to smile more than his mother did during those long walks through the park on those sunny afternoons.

"What am I doing… what am I doing…"

And he stared deep into his own eyes in the mirror.

They were swollen because of the tears, and his hair was messy because for the passed minutes he had been constantly running his hands through it in an attempt to calm himself down.

He was a mess. Just as much of a mess as his mother had been that day. But not for the same reasons, and he had to remember that. It was so easy to compare everything that was happening between him and Bakura to his own parents, but it was not the same, and it didn't have to end that way.

His father had thrown love away, and in the end he died young, and alone.

His mother had clung to something that only brought her misery so desperately it completely broke her down in the end.

Marik didn't want to end as either one of them. He just wanted to close his eyes at night, and feel calm. At ease.

He'd thought that being alone, and in control brought him that peaceful state of mind but if he was truly honest with himself he knew he felt so much better with Bakura near him. And it didn't have to be perfect. Not at all, but he could stand in a room filled with people he cared nothing about, and know that Bakura was right outside, it would surely make him smile. Bakura made him want to smile, an honest smile.

Marik grinned at himself in the mirror.

"What have I been doing?"

And suddenly Marik recalled something.

That first week, after Bakura had kept his promise and stayed.

When he was about to leave, Marik had panicked completely. He had gotten used to it then, to not being alone anymore, to feel at ease in a room full of people knowing the only you one wanted to be with was right outside. Marik remembered, he hadn't want to part with the thief. It had felt too good.

He'd left for the bathroom, he had to collect his thoughts, had to think of a way to make Bakura stay. Had he known that it was love back then? No… he just liked the thief, not as a friend… but the company was much appreciated.

Money was the, perhaps not so clever, idea he came up with. Get him to stay, or give him money so he wouldn't have to live a poor life anymore, and perhaps return because he was thankful.

But Bakura had refused, and they'd fought.

And as that beautiful silver haired thief leaned over him, so angry… passionate… all Marik could do was kiss him.

And tell him, please… please don't leave.

Bakura had stayed. Not for the money, not for any of Marik's wealth because he cared nothing for it. But for Marik himself, and all he'd done was push Bakura away.

"The definition of foolish and blind."

Marik sighed.

He had to go look for him, tell him something to make him understand. Marik knew he was poor with words, and it was so hard to express how he felt sometimes, but as he'd done with that kiss that day, perhaps he'd find a way to show Bakura again, and convince him to stay once more, just so that Marik could make sure he'd never want to leave again.

And they could love each other, and Marik could forget all about wanting distance, for that had never truly made him as happy as the sight of that silver hair framing that face with those dark eyes and those lips on his own.

Marik smiled.

It wasn't too late. All he had to do was find Bakura, tell him how he truly felt. Let go of the façade, and be happy by just letting it happen to him. Letting love happen, together with Bakura. That would make him smile, and his mother would surely be proud.

And Marik was on his way out.

* * *

A/N

I KNOW. I NOTICED THE CLISHÉ-NESS OF THIS CHAPTER TOO.

But I needed a reason for Marik to have issues. And it wasn't that bad right? I actually quite liked it. And I'm a fan of Marik's mom. She's so awesome even though all together she gets about one minute of screen time in the original series. So here I made her all unhappy and breakdown-ish, sorry about that, but it's hard to do her justice in an AU fic. At least I did give her screen time. Or… umm… page-time? Whatever.

I do hope I didn't rush things too much with this chapter, but now I really know for sure what I want to do with the last couple of chapters so basically it's all good.

But please still review. I GOTTA DANCE.

Curious what you all think about this emotional, confused Marik. And of course poor, heartbroken Bakura.

Let me know!

See you next chapter,

Xxxx Ninjabelle


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N** Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Is it a pancake? NO! IT'S AN UPDATE._

_And actual update! People, is that awesome or what? That only took me about a damn year, and I'm quite sorry about that._

_-but babies thank you so much for all your reviews, faves, alerts, EVERYTHING! It so motivated me to get this done! Love you all!_

_Nothing else to say, except enjoy, and do keep in mind that no matter how long I make you all wait for my crazy shit, stuff shall be updated. I'll never discontinue anything. Ever._

_X_

* * *

Bakura groaned as another intersection doomed up in front of him. That was the fourth one already, and he was also already having trouble not turning around at every single one of them. He wanted to go back. Back home, back to Marik and his screaming. Maybe he'd been a little to harsh? Marik did just tell him about his most painful memory, and on top of that he'd looked so close to crying.

Bakura's stomach clenched unpleasantly at the thought. He really was being a jerk leaving Marik behind like that, but still...

_'I don't love you and I never will. It's just a game, and you lose.'_

Marik's cold words echoed through his mind, over and over and over.

At first he'd been angry, hurt. His pride would not allow him to stay in that room with someone denying him any longer. But now, he just felt sad. Sad for Marik, mostly. He had to be lying... he had to be. But why would he lie about what was in his heart? Because he was scared.

But was it really so scary? Was _he_ so scary? Was loving him honestly _so damn scary_? Bakura instantly stepped on the gas pedal harder. This wasn't even his fault, there was no need for him to feel bad. If Marik still couldn't make up his mind there was no use sticking around him.

Right.

Right?

Bakura's foot eased off the gas a little. They'd been constantly tearing each other apart, from the very first start. It was bound to come to an end eventually, Bakura knew this. It was only logical.

So then, were they better off without each other?

No. Bakura's heart said no. _Screamed_ no.

But logic said yes. Logic hissed yes. Yes. Over and over, chanted it in his mind until he almost believed it. Almost.

But for Marik, what was best for Marik... Maybe, just maybe Marik was happier without the constant conflict of having someone near him, someone expecting him to love in return.

Bakura swallowed hard, and crossed the intersection with his hands tightly gripping the wheel.

X

Marik was starting to panic. He'd been speeding about the road for twenty minutes now, but still no sign of Bakura anywhere.

It was a nauseating feeling, somewhere deep in the pit of his stomach, tugging at his heart and tightening his throat.

_Maybe I should've taken a left at the last intersection... or maybe Bakura didn't even go this way... oh god oh god... what if I can't find him?_

Yes. definitely panicking now.

"You are such an idiot. Idiot idiot _idiot!"_

Screaming at himself for his stupid mistakes would do nothing, Marik knew that, but still... if only... _If only you weren't such an Idiot_.

Marik was following the main road, the one leading out of the city, since he was fairly sure Bakura had taken the same road, the one that would take him away from Marik the furthest. Because what better way was there, to leave someone behind, besides just leaving the whole city itself. And it hurt to realize that, Marik knew now, Bakura was leaving him. Leaving. Him. And if he didn't catch up on the, no, _**his**_thief, chances of ever making amends where getting slimmer every passing second.

Marik bit his lip. Eyes scanning the road ahead. He was _such an idiot_.

X

Bakura's mood was worsening by the second. First he'd left one of his babies, his Marik, behind, and now his other baby was starting to protest. The black smoke rising up from under his hood quite a bad omen for his journey to come.

He cursed loudly before steering off the road a bit to check out the damage, but since it was the dead of the night he couldn't see a damn thing, let alone what was supposedly wrong with his engine. He cursed again. This had officially made it onto his list of _worst days ever_. Ready to just pull on his hair and melt into a puddle of miserable defeat Bakura finally noticed some dim lights in the distance. A gas station maybe, or a roadside bar. A bar. That'd be good. Sighing Bakura climbed in his car once again, and slowly, as to not upset his clearly unwell baby more, made his way to the lights ahead.

Bakura hopes for a bar were crushed rather quickly when as soon as he drove a little closer it became obvious what the lights actually were. Some docks small and old, appearing rather abandoned.

Not willing to spend any more time than necessary he parked his car next to some old rusty containers and started to check under the hood, annoyed as could be.

Lost in his thoughts and quiet frustrations about oil and how the hell he was going to get some of it in the dead of the night and the middle of nowhere, Bakura hardly noticed the sound of hushed voices, coming from nearby. Moving back into the shadows a bit Bakura furrowed his brows as one of those voices struck him as quite familiar, though he couldn't exactly place it, yet.

X

`Idiot idiot _idiot_!` Marik screamed in frustration kicking his front tire. Now he was officially lost. Up ahead he could smell the faint salty fragrance of the ocean, but other than that he had no idea which way was home, or Bakura, or anywhere _safe_ and _fine _and not horrible. Marik huffed. This had officially made it on his list of _worst days ever_. Ready to just curl up into a ball of horrible desperation Marik finally noticed some dim lights in the distance. Good! Maybe it was some fat friendly trucker, or maybe a roadside bar. A bar. That'd be good. He would just about kill for a nice shot of _something_ strong.

Taking a deep breath and forcing himself not to start panicking again Marik climbed back on his bike and started to speed towards the lights, desperately hoping to find something good there.

X

Short brown hair, an arrogant tone to his voice, classical tasteless white suit.

_I know this man. That's the brat who tried to screw Marik over at that business deal!_ Bakura all but hissed coming to that realization. So the little bastard did live! But what the hell has he doing there? Despite the anger boiling up from the pit of his stomach Bakura remained where he was, crouched in the shadows eavesdropping because apparently that creep had company.

_"...why yes, ten grand a piece and I assure you they're top quality..."_

_Doing illegal business huh? Let's see how well you'll do with a knife stuck between your ribs you slimy shit!_ Bakura smirked, fishing a handful of knives from his pockets, this would be the perfect way to get rid of some frustrations before he'd inevitably have to go look for that oil.

Making his grand entree Bakura grinned widely, locking his dark eyes intensely with the young man's, whose widened in recognition before he pulled a gun somewhere from his ass in a rather clumsy manner, widening Bakura's grin even more if possible.

Not intimidated in the least Bakura eyed his nasty little victim with the looks of a predator, all the while very aware of the two other men trying to close in on him from the sides. They were no match for him at all, just a little closer and he'd have them, they'd be dead like they deserved for harming his Marik.

_Marik-_

Bakura's smirk suddenly disappeared completely when the familiar sound of a roaring motor came from somewhere right behind the men inching in on him, and then it all happened so fast.

Marik hopped off his bike not realizing who he'd just stumbled upon, and Bakura only got distracted for one second in which he mumbled his lover's name and then the deafening sound of a gun firing echoed loudly.

After that, all was silent.

Too silent, and the seconds seemed to freeze. In reality the young man dropped his gun and made a mad dash for his car while the other two men quickly followed, but all Marik saw were those deep brown eyes, narrowed. Expression unchanging, except then Bakura stumbled backwards two steps, right foot slipping before he tumbled over the edge of the docks and hit the cold water below with a splash loud enough to finally snap Marik out of his shock and got him moving, _running_ and diving right in to save his lover from drowning.

The water was cold. Freezing and as soon as it engulfed him whole Marik completely lost his sense of up and down, but Bakura- a wave of panic fresh and new and _horrible _flushed over him as he blindly grabbed around him in the ice cold water. After what seemed like minutes -but what could've only been seconds, Marik's hand caught onto something -hair. Long hair, and then an arm and an armpit and Marik was swimming as fast as he could towards what he prayed was the surface.

Somehow he managed to haul Bakura's unconscious body up on dry land, but he was freezing and blood was oozing out of his side. Not good.

Marik's mind was overdriving, yet completely frozen all at once. He found Bakura's car with the hood still open, closed it with a loud clang and sped back to the road praying he'd find the way back to the intersection he knew would lead him to the highway and thus the hospital. He hadn't even realized he'd started crying until the road up ahead started to blur, but he wouldn't ease off the gas not for a moment. Not even when he noticed the smoke coming from under the hood, or the loud noise the engine was making. They had to make it. And this _wasn't happening_, but it was and if he hadn't been speeding at 120 miles per hour he would've probably thrown up and never calmed down again.

Maybe it was the panic, and the way it cleared his mind from anything but what was the most urgent, but somehow he made it to the highway, and before long he was carrying Bakura through the doors of the emergency room.

Marik watched numbly as at least 6 doctors stood at Bakura's bed, removing his coat and shirt and attached machines to him and put some sort of tube _down his throat_ -Marik heaved as he sunk to his knees, shaking.

Too much. All too much.

A warm hand on his shoulder, and a kind quiet voice snapped him back to his horrifying reality.

"Please sir, you're really not allowed to be here. Please come with me to the waiting room and let the doctors do what they can for your friend-"

"HE'S NOT MY FRIEND! You don't understand... he's not... he's my-" And just as Marik was about to push the nurse away the sound he'd come to hear in every single nightmare that was yet to come pierced right though his very core.

A high-pitched beep, and all bright colored waves on the monitors turned into flat, still lines.

Marik could've sworn his heart stopped the same time Bakura's did, but somehow, he was still moving. Deaf to his own raw scream and deaf to the nurse trying to calm him down.

A strange sense of mute came over him, and all he saw was Bakura. So pale, so vulnerable. Beautiful. Somewhere something was still tearing at his chest, screaming at him, that it couldn't be happening, that it wasn't right. But Marik saw the way the doctors slowly shook their heads at each other and something just broke. And it was all over, and he never cried as much as he did when he ran away from the emergency room, down the hallway and out through the doors.

The worst kind of stalemate, the worst way to end a game, to forfeit.

Because it wasn't suppose to end there, and yet...

_Somehow_, it was all over. No second chance, perhaps he'd been given those too many times already.

_"…but sometimes you can't help falling in love. It happens, and all you can do is hope that things work out."_

_"...all I know is that I love you, and you love me and we can do this. Trust me. We can."_

_"Fine. If that it truly how you feel I'll leave you be."_

"But that's not what I wanted! That's never what I wanted!"

And Marik kept un running until his lungs burned and his knees shook.

_This was never what I wanted. It was just game... just a game..._

_

* * *

_

_**A/N** Is it a totally bad sign when your own story makes you cry like a drooling two year old?_

_Damn._

_Sorry for the honeys that were expecting happy fluff-shit._

_-however, did you notice how it doesn't say 'complete' yet? That totally means you should stick around for the next chapter, that'll probably be the last of the story as well._

_In the meantime -because you KNOW how long it takes me to update lately- REVIEW. Review review review!_

_I really want you to. I need to know what this does to you. Do you hate me for it? Do you love Marik's breakdown? Do you love ice cream? Let me know!_

_xxxx Ninjabelle_

_PS, -because why not, that 'young man' is NOT SETO. I just realized he could very well be, but nope. No dragon obsessed card-fapper is coming in between my psychoshipping!_


End file.
